


Kryptonite - The Sequel

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Another instance of kinda!underage, But once again, Gratuitous use of song lyrics, M/M, if they can die for their colonies they can consent to some fucking, pretty much porn, they're fucking terrorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-06
Updated: 2001-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Duo laughed merrily as he raced down the street, Heero trailing behind like a shadow.





	Kryptonite - The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the sequel to Kryptonite. Don't expect another. *glares at Stormy* No more. *grins* My first posted lemon. *sweatdrops* I haven't figured out what the title to this is gonna be.

 

The music ended. The spellbound audience cheered like crazy. Heero and Duo were dug out of their kiss by the clapping. Duo was shocked to find he could still blush. The boys grabbed Wufei and raced to the door. The manager asked if they would come back on Friday for Lovers' night.

*****exerpt from Kryptonite*****

Duo laughed merrily as he raced down the street, Heero trailing behind like a shadow. The Japanese boy looked like he was about to pull out a gun and shoot the braided baka, but on closer examination, it turned out he was having as much fun as Duo.

Trailing behind them, dragging Wufei, who was dead to the world, were Quatre and Trowa. They were talking quietly to one another over Wufei's head, which was lolling on his shoulders. Trowa nodded, and when they reached the latest safehouse, quickly pulled Wu into his room. Then, Trowa followed Quatre in to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him,

Duo whistled shrilly, but was cut off short by Heero's tounge. Duo's eyes glittered and when they broke for air, he dragged his lover behind him into his room.

Duo slammed the door, and pressed Heero into it, managing to lock the door and start tugging at Heero's pants while he kissed the breath out of the cobalt-eyed boy. He ground his hips instinctively into the other boy's and started tugging on the shirt.

Heero growled and pushed Duo towards the bed, pulling off the long-haired boy's silk shirt and grinding into Duo as their mouths locked again.

By the end of the next kiss, Heero had lost his shirt and his pants were halfway down his thighs. Duo, in the meantime, lost his pants entirely, and Heero was pleased to find Duo wasn't wearing any underwear. Duo wasn't so lucky; Heero was still wearing his underwear and his spandex shorts under his jeans.

"Too many damn clothes," Duo growled as he started pulling on Heero's shorts, which were trying their hardest to stay stuck to Heero like a second skin.

Well, Duo was having none of this. He pushed Heero onto the bed and lept on to him, pulling off the shorts finally, It was painfully obvious just how happy Heero was to be out of those confining shorts. His erection stood tall and proud, weeping with joy to be free.

Duo smiled beautifully, and slid down Heero's body, kissing sensitive nipples as he passed them. He slid down to Heero's stomach, and tickled the tense muscles. He dipped his tongue suggestively into Heero's navel, feeling Heero groan softly. Duo smiled again and slid the rest of the way down, ignoring the straining erection, and kissed Heero's soft inner thighs. Heero sighed as he started undoing Duo's braid, running his fingers through the silky threads and massaging Duo's scalp.

Duo purred and decided to take pity on his love. Well, a little pity. He licked the drop of dew on the tip of Heero's hardness, savoring the taste like always. "Mmmm, yum," he said softly, before suddenly deepthroating Heero and nearly sending him over the edge.

Heero gasped as Duo's tongue played over his sensitive tip, teasing him to no end. He then groaned as Duo took him all the way to the hilt. He reached out, fishing a small well-used tube from the dresser.

Duo stroked the organ in his mouth expertly, bringing Heero close, but not close enough. He kept changing the pace and suction, driving his lover crazy. Duo carefully lubed his fingers, getting ready. His fingers started sliding in between Heero's thighs, searching for and finding his entrance.

Heero jumped as he felt the intruding finger start massaging his inner walls, then moaned when it touched that special place in him that made him forget his name. Soon, a second finger was added, then a third.

Heero was tired of being teased. "Dammit, Duo," he groaned. He felt Duo's smile just before that mouth went away. He squirmed, trying to reach his aching erection with his free hand. Duo pinned the hand under Heero's head, then grabbed the other one and held them both in place with one hand. Heero moaned, twisting around and trying to impale himself on the fingers still deep inside.

Duo looked down at his beautiful lover, just watching the deep blue eyes cross slightly and that mouth open and groan his name. Duo shuddered, trying to imagine a life without his Japanese koi. He then concentrated on the here and now. He let go of Heero's hands so he could coat his own erection with the lube.

Duo pulled his fingers out quickly, and before Heero could complain, started sliding something larger and more adored in. Heero started purring as Duo finally slid the last centimeter in. Duo paused, waiting for his love to adjust. When Heero did, Duo started pulling out slowly, savoring the feeling of being in his lover. Heero sighed, then made an impatient sound in his throat, wanting to speed up the pace.

Duo complied, slamming in. Heero wrapped his legs around Duo's waist, trapping him as Duo pulled out again. Heero tightened his grip, and Duo allowed himself to be pulled back in. This pace went on, until Duo hit that magic spot that made Heero see stars and his erection surge up again.

After several more hits on that special spot, the rhythm was lost as the two became overwhelmed in passion. Duo was thrusting in blindly as his hand flew to Heero's straining erection. After a few solid thrusts and pumps, Heero came with a soft cry, his seed pulsing over his stomach.

When Heero started climaxing, his body seized up,causing Duo to lose his mind and spill his seed into Heero's willing body with a loud groan. Duo then collapsed onto Heero, feeling drained. Heero pulled the longhaired boy's face up, looking into deep indigo pools of emotion. He smiled at that face, nearly laughing as Duo's eyes widened in suprise.

"If I go crazy, then will you still call me superman?"

Duo smiled softly, twining their fingers together. "If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand?"

Heero leaned up, kissing that smiling face, before saying, "I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might."

Duo rubbed his nose against Heero's, saying, "Kryptonite."

He then scooted back, sliding out and laid down beside Heero. "We smell bad," he pointed out.

"Hn."

"We need a shower."

"In the morning, in the morning."

Duo smiled and laid his head on Heero's chest, feeling the strong heartbeat. He nuzzled the Japanese pilot's neck, murmering, "Hai, koi."

~~~~~~~owari~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
